


Rewrite What Once Was Us

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek 2016 [5]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: M/M, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Len had left on the Waverider, leaving his boyfriend to watch the city…only it's not the city he left.





	

Len had once been a powerful man. He had been the leader of the Rogues, once had power, once had the most beautiful man under his wing. Len wasn't a Meta, far from it, but Barry looked up to him as a mentor. His sister said it was a crush, Len not bothering to notice how the boy followed him and clung to him. That is until Len got on the Waverider and left Barry behind, kissing the younger's forehead.

What Len remember about Barry wasn't this. The Green Arrow had sent out a message, as well as Star Labs. They had asked the Legends to come quickly, which took most votes. The ship set course and they landed in 2016 in Central City. They had returned to devastation, Barry's picture plastered everywhere. 

"What's going on here?" Mick asked.

"Come quick." A whisper said, the group looking over to see Laurel Lance waving them over. This definitely was right, but they locked and walked off with Laurel. The met back at Star Labs, Lisa jumping on her brother with a hug.

"What the hells going on Lisa?" He asked as he held her close.

"Barry just snapped and started killing anyone. It was horrible, Hartley and me got out. I can't say the same about everyone else."

"Where is he. Something's wrong and I can get to the bottom of it."

"He's not the Barry you left, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"I need to talk to him."

"He's beyond reasoning Len, he will kill you." Lisa said, Len slamming his hands down. 

"I left him alone, so that's my fault." Len said, Cisco staring before turning and opening up a screen. 

"He's at Jitters'."

"I'll be back." Len said, ignoring the group calling him back.

"Len wait a second!" Cisco yelled.

 

He'd taken a bike to Jitters, expecting to bring Barry back with him. When he got there he saw the speedster curled up and sitting by the fireplace. Opening the door he walked in to the abandoned coffee shop. "Barry." He said, the younger jolting up and turning.

"Len? It's really you right?"

"Yes, can't you feel the chill down your spine?" He said, stopping across from Barry.

"Why are you here?"

"What happened Barry. Someone did something because you weren't like this." Len said, turning his comm off. "It's just us."

"You left me alone. Some one jumped me. They drugged me, cut me everywhere…even down there. They took turns and it's because you weren't here. You weren't there to protect me just like you weren't there to protect your city!" Barry yelled, tears well down his cheeks.

"I left to become a better person and trusted you to protect the city. You were always my favorite Rogue. My favorite person in the world. I loved you and I thought you could handle it."

"Well you were wrong!" Barry yelled, jumping over the couch to stand in front of Len. 

"No, I was right. You controlled the city, but taking one from Queen's book, this city failed you. I failed you and I am so sorry I didn't protect you."

"Go back in time! Save me!" Barry yelled, grabbing Len by the leather jacket, pulling him against him. "Make me forget it ever happen."

"I can't mess with time, not like this Barry. I'm sorry."

"If you loved me-!"

"I do Barry. I love you more than anything. I hate myself. I should have stayed. Maybe then you wouldn't have…I could have protected you."

"So what now?" Barry asked, sitting on the back of the couch. "I'm not going to jail." Len stepped forward. He pulled Barry into a kiss, pulling the younger back to his feet. Barry didn't fight, he kissed back needing more from Len. Len was kissing slowly, almost sadly, Barry wrapping his arms around him, almost telling him he was okay, much like they had when they were together in 2015. Len backed away about an inch, breath quivering, his own tears falling.

"I can't let you continue hurting people, our friends. I love you so much Barry. You're the best thing to me. You have to go to jail to become better. I'm still wanted, I'll go with."

"No, we won't go to jail. We can steal the time ship, be the Bonnie and Clyde of time." Barry said, believing he had Len when the older kissed him again. Barry leaned against Len, closing his eyes. Not a second later they shot open when pain shredded through his chest. Pulling away Barry looked down to see a bloody blade impaling his chest.

"I love you." Len cried, pulling Barry in to sink the blade in farther. The younger spit up blood, finding it hard to breath. Pulling away Len lowered Barry to the ground, blade sticking up.

"I-I know." The younger whimpered. "I-I s -s-still l-love you. I'm n-n-not mad-d." Barry pushed out, Len lowering and kissing Barry's blood stained lips. "I'm sorry I d-disappointed you."

"No, never. Barry it's time to sleep okay. Just wait for me."

"Don't make me wait too long." Barry mumbled, smiling as his eyes shut.

Len stared at his boyfriend in silence for a moment, pulling him in closer, hand on his cheek. "Barry…Barry!" He yelled, tears falling rapidly as he pulled the younger in closer. It had been the plan. Cisco had told him if Barry didn't cooperate the only way to solve the problem was to end it. Still it'd been the worst feeling ever. "I'm so sorry Barry! Why did I do this to you!" He cried…and cried until he was left with no tears and a cold body. Lifting him up Len carried Barry home, leaving his bike. He needed the city to know they were safe again, they needed a new figure of hope. Len didn't look away from Barry as he walked all the way back to Star Labs.

Once he reached it he laid Barry down on a medical cart, removing the knife. He rest Barry's hands over the knife wound, staring down at him.

Hours passed and Len never left, just stared at Barry's pale form. Sara had stopped by, trying to get him t rest, but the man only stared. That is until he reached five hours in and it finally hit him. He threw his chair, screamed, knocked over and smashed anything as he scream cuss words. It took Mick and Sara to restrain him, but it was already too late. They'd lost to good people that day.


End file.
